Le jour où tu as changée ma vie
by Meadow Elfwitch
Summary: Beth Flenn est une des femme les plus gentille au monde, Draco Malfoy est rongé par son passé. Ils s'aiment mais d'abord ils devraient se le dire. Quand deux amis deviennent amants.
1. Description de Beth Flenn

Beth Flenn a les cheveux de couleur blanche avec une frange arrondie mauve. Ils lui arrivent au niveau des hanches et sont toujours parfaitement coiffer. Flenn mesure 1m75 pour 58kg. Grâce a sa taille, elle a de magnifique longues jambes. Elle ne m'est que du 80B, se qui fait qu'elle a une petite poitrine. Sa peau est très pâle mais sa température corporel s'élève quand même a 38°c. Sa bouche est très pulpeuse et sa lèvre supérieur forme un trait fort arrondie. Juste au dessus de celle-ci se trouve un grain de beauté, du côté gauche. Elle en a d'ailleurs un peu partout sur le corps. Beth a de jolis petites fesses arrondies comme le dit Jonathan, son meilleur ami. Ne chaussant que du 38, ses pieds ressemble a ceux d'une danseuse. Son père lui disait qu'elle avait des doigts de pianiste, du au faite qu'ils sont très long et fin. Flenn a une fine cicatrice au visage, qui démarre de derrière l'oreille droite, longe l'os de sa mâchoire pour terminer perpendiculaire au coin de sa bouche, elle se l'est faire durant une bagarre de bar.


	2. Prologue

_Mercredi Soir, un laboratoire perdu au milieu des bois, Cardiff, 25 décembre 2004._

Beth Flenn, jeune scientifique de 22ans, terminait son expérience «tue-loup» ou «anti-loup» qui permettait si on lançait le liquide sur un loup-garou de le faire partir avec une jolie brulure, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Marie, femme âgée de 38ans qui plus est sa supérieur apparût devant elle.

...- Beth, tu ferme le laboratoire s'il te plait?

...- Oui je termine de ranger mes affaires.

...- Tu as fini l'expérience?

...- Oui pourquoi?

...- Prends la avec toi, c'est la pleine lune ce soir.

...- D'accord, si demain on te préviens qu'un corps a été retrouver sauvagement tuée, tu auras compris que l'expérience n'a pas marcher.

...- Ah ah très drôle et au faite... Joyeux Noël Beth.

...- Joyeux Noël Marie.

Et Marie sortit du labo pour aller dans sa voiture. Beth termina de ranger ces affaires puis pris les clés du labo et sortit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme avança jusqu'à sa ford fiesta de 2004, quand un cri de loup-garou retentit, Beth savait qu'elle avait eu raison en écoutant Marie et en prenant avec elle l'anti-loup. Elle courra vers le cri. Puis elle le vit, le loup-garou, debout sur ses atroces pattes mesurant dans les 2m15 ou 2m20, le museau entrouvert, les oreilles dressés, les yeux jaunes mais elle vit aussi du sang dans sa gueule et elle chercha du regard la personne inconsciente qui ce serait promener dans les bois de Cardiff à 23h38 puis elle le vit les cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches tombait sur son visage, la peau pâle, la chemise déchirer (_Mais ouais déchirer il reste quoi une petite bandelette de chemise autour de sa taille et encore. Moi je serais lui je demanderais de repayer une nouvelle chemise au petit con qui a fait ça_), l'épaule en sang (_En sang c'est un litre et encore qui l'est entrain de perdre là, bouge toi un peu ma petite._). Beth pris alors son courage à deux main en prenant le spray remplie du liquide anti-loup, sortit de sa cachette, le loup la vit et courra vers elle, mit le spray devant elle et aspergea le loup avec, sur le côté droit du visage et l'épaule ainsi qu'un peu plus bas sur le bras, il hurla et s'enfuit en courant. Elle partit vers le jeune homme, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, il gémissait doucement.

...- Je vais appelé une ambulance sa va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

...- Non, c'est une morsure de loup-garou, ils ne seront rien faire pour moi.

...- Moi si, allez mettez vous debout, on y va.

Beth aida le jeune homme a se relever, puis l'emmena à sa voiture, l'aida a entrée. Après elle partit de l'autre côté.

...- Bon j'habite pas loin donc essayez de restez en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrivent.

...- Je tiendrais ne vous inquiétez pas.

...- Sa va alors.

Et elle démarra comme une flèche, puis elle arriva à Hayden's street, n° 24. Hayden's street est une rue peu peupler car les maison était assez vielle, un peu normal car la rue a comme même un peu plus de 100ans. Elle sortit de la voiture, aida le blond a sortir puis se dirigea avec lui a l'intérieur de la maison. Elle prit ses clés, ouvrit la porte et rentra. Beth alluma la lampe et emmena le blond vers une chaise où elle l'aida a s'assoir.

...- Est-ce que sa va?

...- Oui sa peut aller.

...- Ok je vais prendre du désinfectant, une aiguille, du fil et un bandage.

...- une aiguille et du fil?

...- Oui pour vous recoudre.

...- Quoi?

...- Je suis docteur.

...- Et pour ça je dois vous faire confiance?

...- Un tout petit peu.

...- Vous êtes docteur en quoi?

...- En sciences.

...- Super.

...- Oh arrêtez de soupirer. Et puis quelle est votre nom?

...- Draco Malfoy.

...- Moi c'est Beth Flenn enchanté. Bon arrêtons de parler.

Beth partit chercher tout ce qu'elle avait besoin puis repartit vers Draco.

...- Sa va piquer un peu.

...- J'ai eu pire.

...- D'accord, dit-elle en appliquant le désinfectant.

Il gémit de douleur puis serra des dents.

...- Vous voulez que j'arrête?

...- Non sa va aller

...- C'est ce que je vois.

Beth commença à rire doucement mais s'appliquait très sérieusement sur la blessure pas très jolie à voir, de toute façon il était en très bonne mains car elle si connaissait en blessure pour avoir une belle cicatrice sur la mâchoire qui datait de 4mois auparavant. Ses doigts attrapèrent les fils puis l'aiguille, elle mit le bout du fil dans l'aiguille et piqua dans la peau pour commencer a recoudre la blessure. Quand elle eu finit elle commença a mettre le bandage en douceur.

...- Voilà, j'ai sûrement une chemise à mon frère quelque part je vais aller vous chercher ça et ne transplanez pas, et oui je sais que vous êtes un sorcier.

...- Mais comment?

...- Jonathan Smith, membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

...- John? Comment le connaissez vous?

...- C'est mon meilleur ami.

...- Ok d'accord.

Draco l'attendit en se demandant pourquoi il était partit chasser Greyback alors que c'était la pleine lune? Il arrêta de penser en sentant des doigts chaud sur son ventre.

...- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

...- Je vous enlève votre chemise sa ne se voit pas.

Il savoura intérieurement les doigts chaud de la jeune femme puis ne sentit plus rien, quand elle commença a vouloir lui mettre elle même la chemise il stoppa son geste en attrapant son poignet.

...- Bon vous pouvez me rendre mon poignet pour que je puisse vous mettre la chemise parce que avec votre épaule vous avez pour ce soir besoin de mon aide.

...- On ne peut rien vous refuser je suppose et vous arrivez sûrement toujours a votre fin.

...- Oui toujours.

Beth commença a mettre la chemise en douceur car elle détestait blesser les gens enfaite elle était bagarreuse mais elle ne savait même pas tuer une mouche, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ferma le dernier bouton de la chemise et souris au beau blond.

...- Et bien Joyeux Noël.

...- Vous parler d'un Noël.

...- Oh ce que vous pouvez être grognon, souriez un peu, je suis sûr que vous seriez magnifique.

...- Je suis magnifique même sans sourire.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

...- Voilà de quoi je parle, sourire vous va a merveille.

...- On dirait que sourire est un vêtement pour vous.

...- Non c'est un sentiment. Quand on est content on sourit, quand on défi quelqu'un on sourit.

...- Alors j'étais content quand je vous ai souris.

...- Non vous me narguiez.

...- Oui c'est vrai. Vous êtes douer pour déceler les émotions dans les sourires, les regards, comprendre les expressions de visages, les émotions dans les gestes, non?

...- Oui, on me le dit souvent.

...- Qui êtes-vous?

...- Beth Flenn, employer au Laboratoire Spencer de Cardiff.

...- Le laboratoire Spencer?

...- Crée par Andrew Spencer en 1804.

...- Mais c'est qui?

...- Un grand scientifique qui connait le monde sorcier mieux que personne, c'est lui qui m'a engager.

...- Il est toujours en vie?

...- Oui. Et en excellente santé.

...- Eh ben.

Il commença à grimacer légèrement.

...- Votre blessure vous faits mal

...- Légèrement mais ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une stupide moldue au sang dégoutant.

La main droite de Beth calqua sur la joue de Draco dans un mouvement tellement violent que sa main lui tirait jusqu'au poignet.

...- Je...Je suis...vraiment désoler...oh...J'ai vraiment horreur de blesser les gens mais quand je m'énerve je ne contrôle pas mes gestes.

...- C'est rien je l'a méritait amplement.

...- Non c'est faux c'est m...

...- Taisez-vous ou je vous embrasse.

...- N'essayez même pas Mr. Malfoy.

...- Ah bon et pourquoi? Dit-il en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

...- Je ne suis pas une fille facile et vous pourriez avoir une autre gifle.

...- Je suis prêt a prendre le risque.

...- Je suis en couple.

...- Je m'en fiche.

Beth releva doucement sa manche gauche où à son poignet on pouvait un bleu en forme de doigts.

...- Je ne préfère pas.

...- Il vous fait du mal.

...- Parfois pas souvent mais dès que j'essaye de le quitter, il me suit jusqu'ici et me menace.

...- Vous m'avez sauver, j'ai une dette envers vous, je vais vous aidez a vous débarrasser de lui.

...- Vous n'êtes pas obliger.

...- J'insiste.

Beth et Draco ne savait pas que a près ce jour il deviendrait meilleurs amis. Le copain de Beth l'avait quittée et elle ne compris pas toute suite mais Draco était passer le voir. Ils se voient souvent. Au début s'était, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, après c'était Dray et Beth et enfin Mon Dray et Ma Beth. Une si belle amitié peut parfois devenir plus, surtout quand deux certaines personne vont s'arranger pour ça.


End file.
